


Vortex Vexed

by katie_delaney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Set mid season 14ish in the bunker. Dean starts remembering things about how Cas dragged him back from hell. Smut. One shot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 47





	Vortex Vexed

The first thing Dean remembered was the hand in on his shoulder. It had been dark, red, painful, torture, for so long, that the angel’s hand burning on his shoulder felt like a mild tingle.

Something had happened when he’d dragged him back from hell. He couldn’t describe it. They’d been travelling back from hell. Cas’s hand was tight on his shoulder. Cas had looked down at him, and Dean had felt still. They were swilling in a vortex, but Dean was still. And then Dean wasn’t Dean any more. He was part of Castiel as they broke through to earth. They were entwined, arms and legs, moving together, against each other. And then Dean was riding him, impaled in the angels cock, the was white fire, bright lights, white smoke… he was cresting onto of the angel and then…

Then he was naked in the middle of a corn field with the imprint of a hand burnt into his shoulder.

The site of the angel after that had been alarming. But mostly he managed to put it down to nightmare coming back from hell nonsense. Mostly. Until the times he felt the angel was a part of himself. All the times they thought they’d lost him. All the times he’d nearly let him go.

And then there was the shivers he got some times if Cas was standing particularly close. When he appeared behind him. He told himself it was spooky angel mojo. Nothing else. He craved to be near him, with him, yes. But he was his friend.

Something different was starting to happen now, as they camped out in the bunker. With all four of them together, with Cas becoming more relaxed, laughing, smirking, and still sometimes with that intense stare.

He knew Cas was older than time itself, but the angel seemed older these days. Not in a bad way. He seemed easier, settled.

“Dean?”

Dean blinked. He was sitting at the table in the bunker staring blankly at an old book in front of him

“Yeah?”

“I said I’m going to the kitchen, did you want a drink?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Beer, please.”

Cas smiled at his vacant expression and went to the kitchen.

“Cas…”

“Yes?” Cas turned back, eyebrows raised.

“When you dragged me back from hell… “

Cas frowned, came back into the room and rested his hands on the top of the chair opposite Dean.

“Yes?”

“Do you remember what happened?”

Cas looked at him solemnly.

“It was hot. You were burning. You were screaming. I pulled you out. We were both burning. Then we were in the wheat field. And I left you.”

“Is that all you remember?”

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

“Why?”

“It’s just…” It was too ridiculous to even bring it up. To mention. If Cas definitely didn’t remember.

“It’s just that we made love and bonded in a vortex and I fucked you in a wheat field?” Cas asked, his voice his usual monotone flat.

Dean stared up at him. Speechless.

“I didn’t think you remembered. Did you still want that beer?”

Dean stared.

“I’ll get you that beer.” Cas walked out the room.

Dean stared at the book on the table and listened Cas moving around the kitchen. His mind was a blank. A horrified blank.

Cas brought them two beers back and sat down opposite Dean at the table. He rested his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers together. He waited in silence.

“Don’t do that,” Dean said.

“Do what?” Cas asked in his neutral tone.

“That! You look like a shrink, waiting for me to start talking.”

Cas cracked open their beers. 

“I am waiting for you to start talking.”

“Why don’t you go first?” Dean asked in an argumentative tone.

“Okay.” Cas didn’t take the bait. “It was. Odd. I didn’t know quite what had happened. Or if you would remember it” he shrugged. “I didn’t think I should bring it up, when you didn’t say anything.”

Cas paused.

“You talk now,” Cas said.

“Don’t have to tell me how to have a conversation, I’m not you!” Dean huffed.

Cas gave him a little smile and Dean felt something in him shift, despite his best efforts to stay annoyed at the whole situation. _Oh god_.

Dean rubbed his temples with his thumb and fore finger and looked up at Cas.

“I… I had snippets. Bits. I. Didn’t know if they’re were real or just some…” Dean shrugged.

“Fantasy?” Cas finished for him.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dean threw back easily. Cas just rolled his eyes at him and took a swig of his beer.

“So this, connection.” Dean gestured between him and Castiel. “Its real? Permanent?”

“I believe so. I don’t… I’ve never done anything like that before. I don’t think anyone has.”

“But we have, I mean, we’ve brought people back from hell, heaven, since then and nothing like this has happened.”

“No,” Cas agreed.

“So, what do we conclude from that?”

Cas shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

They were quiet again for a moment.

“What’s the last thing you remember, before you woke up?” Cas asked.

Dean went to talk and shut his mouth again.

Cas raised his eyebrows.

“Ecstasy,” Dean said eventually. “Ecstasy. Your face. Blinding white light. Then nothing.”

“You passed out. I left.”

“You left me naked in a field?!”

“You’re a Winchester. I knew you’d be fine. I didn’t want anyone to catch me.”

“Talk about a walk of shame,” Dean muttered to himself.

Castiel sipped on his beer, his eyes fixed on Dean. 

“I want to try something,” Dean said.

“Okay?” 

Dean walked around the table and pulled back the angel’s chair.

Cas looked up at him expectantly.

Dean straddled Cas’ lap. The angel cleared his throat and shuffled under Dean, but didn’t say anything.

“Look at me,” Dean said.

Cas met his eyes.

“Put your hand on my shoulder.”

Cas did. Dean gasped as his memory tore backwards, throwing him vivid images of riding the angel, all the way back to go damn earth. He snapped back to reality and found himself panting in Cas’ ear.

“Woah.”

He met Cas’ eyes again. They were dark, with what Dean couldn’t place. He realised as he moved back in the angel’s lap that he was rock hard in his jeans.

“God that’s intoxicating,” Cas sighed out.

“What?”

“Your hormones. They are… ugh.” He squirmed underneath Dean and took a deep breath. “Arousing.”

It made Dean’s cock throb, getting a reaction from the blank faced angel.

Cas’ breath hitched again.

“I… want it again.” Dean said eventually as they sat hips locked, trying desperately not to move again each other.

Cas nodded.

“Dean,” Cas looked up at him with big eyes. “There is nothing in the world, I wouldn’t do for you.”

Dean kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Well you already went to hell and back for me,” he quipped.

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed him back.

“You’re freaking out,” Cas said flatly as undid the buttons on Dean’s plaid shirt.

Dean gave him a half smile.

“You think?”

“You aren’t usually uptight about sex.”

Dean laughed.

“Well, I’m not usually riding angel dick.”

“You know I’m not really male. I’m not really anything, if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

Dean shifted his hips, dragging his thigh along Cas’ hard cock. Cas moaned.

“Just going to take some getting used to.”

“Well Dean, we can do this as many times as you need,” Cas said seriously then laughed.

“Thanks. You’re a great friend.”

Cas pushed the shirt off Dean’s shoulders and it dropped to the floor. He ran his fingers over the hand print he’d left what felt like a life time ago.

Dean tilted his head down and kissed the back of Cas’s hand. He looked up at Cas with big eyes and Cas swore.

“Dean Winchester. Get your trousers off.”

Dean smirked and stood back. He popped the button on his jeans and let them drop to the floor.

“Are you actually going to take off that coat?” he asked Cas.

“I’ll leave it on if you like.”

Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He pulled the angel up to standing and pushed the coat off his shoulders. Cas stood passively, a small smile on his face as Dean silently took off his clothes. He pushed Cas back down on the chair and sat back astride his lap.

Cas took both their cocks in his hand began to stroke the together.

Dean gasped and leant his forehead on Cas’ shoulder.

“Fuck that feels good.”

“You feel good,” Cas said, looked up at him with lust filled eyes.

Dean kissed him, long and slow, letting the angel coax his mouth open. Cas moved his hand faster and their kisses became more frantic. Too many years of tension sparked between them, Dean worried it would be over too fast. He couldn’t slow down though, he _wanted_ he _needed_ and he realised as he bucked in the angels hand he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d got laid.

Cas abruptly picked him up and sat him on the edge of the table. He dropped to his knees and was sucking Dean’s cock before he’d managed to grab onto the table.

“Oh fuck Cas. Oh… so good.”

Cas sucked him hard, fast, and Dean’s hips were already twitching up against his will.

“Stop, stop I’m gonna come.”

“Good.” Cas pulled back and pumped Dean’s cock fast and rough.

Dean cried out, grabbing the back of the angel’s hair and shuddering as he came in Cas’s hand. Relief coursed through him and he shuddered again as Cas sucked on the end of his cock.

He opened his eyes and groaned, Cas’s face was completely covered in cum.

“Fucking hell, you look obscene.”

Cas raised his eyebrows and licked his lips with big eyes. Dean had a feeling he might be playing up the innocence act.

“I liked that,” Cas said. “Did you like that?”

Dean laughed.

“Yeah. Yeah, Cas, I liked that.”

Cas shook his head slightly and his face was clean.

Dean pushed him down to the floor and knelt in between his legs. He groaned at Cas’ hard, verging on purple cock.

“Do you even masturbate?” Dean asked him.

“No. Not really.” Cas shrugged.

Dean slid his lips down his cock and Cas groaned.

“Though now I’m wondering if I should start.”

“Got to do something when the world’s not ending,” Dean smirked. He dived back down, wanting more of the angel’s cock in his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and Dean pushed, gagged and pushed again.

“Oh! Fuck that’s good! Ah, Dean, fuck, I really like that.”

Dean did it again and again till Cas was shaking underneath him. Dean realised that his own cock was hard again, pulled back and smirked up at Cas.

“I think I’m ready for my angel dick now.”

Cas’ cheeks were more flushed than Dean had ever seen them before. He was panting.

“Let me get you ready.”

Dean breathed out slowly, then crawled over to the chair, kneeling in front of it and resting his arms on the seat.

“You be gentle with those spade hands of yours.”

“On your tiny little ass I know.”

“’s not tiny!” Dean objected.

“I never understood the human obsession with fucking till I met you.”

Dean groaned as Cas slid a finger inside him. It felt weird, but familiar still, and as Cas stroked his cock with his other hand it started to feel damn near blissful.

“And now all I can think of is fucking you until you scream.”

Dean bit his lip.

“Spread your legs. You’re too tight.”

Dean tried not to whimper as he moved his knees apart.

“Fuck, Cas, just put it in me. I need it. Fuck.”

“So impatient, you humans.”

Dean groaned. He was spread open, exposed, and begging. Not things Dean Winchester did easily. And Cas was making him wait.

He gasped as Cas pushed two slick fingers inside him.

“Oh god, that feels…” he groaned as Cas stroked his cock. “Cas, more, please.”

Cas took a deep breath and pushed on Dean’s prostate.

“Fuck! Ah god yes there Cas there… fuck me… oh shit.”

Cas moved his hand faster, fucking him with his fingers. Dean bucked his hips.

“Now. Come on. Please. Don’t make me fucking beg.”

“Sounds like you’re already begging to me.” Cas was breathless behind him.

Dean bit his lip in anticipation as Cas pulled back his fingers and he moved behind him.

Dean groaned as the tip of Cas’s hot cock pushed against his arsehole.

“Dean…fuck ah…” Cas pushed slowly inside him and Dean gripped onto the edge of the chair.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. More.”

Cas pushed and Dean moaned loud. It burnt like hell, but God, it felt good. He pushed his hips back hard and Cas cried out. Dean felt Cas’s balls on his thigh and groaned load.

Cas took a deep breath behind him and ran his thumbs over Dean’s hips.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded.

“Fuck yes.”

“You feel hot,” Cas said “and incredible.”

“Feel pretty good yourself.”

Dean moved his hips slowly, groaning and the sparks of pleasure and satisfaction it sent skittering through him.

“Come on Cas. Fuck me.”

Cas took hold of his hips and started to move, fucking him firm but slowly.

“Oh oh yeah… that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Cas asked. “Is the pressure correct?”

Dean spluttered.

“Yes. Go a little faster though.”

“Okay. Ohhh god. That feels good. Dean so so good. Oh.”

Not being able to see the angle was driving Dean crazy.

“Hang on.” He pushed Cas back and tried not to groan at the loss of his cock.

“Get on your back.” Dean said in response to the angels puzzled look. “I wanna…” he trailed off as he straddled Cas’s hips.

His heart beat twice as hard as he looked down at Cas, lying with his cheeks flushed and hair tousled, dark eyes and lips slightly open.

“Fuck if you’re not the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen.” He ran his hand through Cas’s hair then impaled himself on the angel’s cock.

They both cried out, loud. Dean shifted his hips, it was more intense, fuller like this. But he liked it better. He could see the open mouthed angel, and control just how he moved on his delicious cock.

He put his hands on Cas’ shoulders and started to move, slow and cautious at first before he found his rythmn, found the perfect spot, and rocked back on forth on it.

“Holy hell,” he groaned, “if that ain’t the best damn thing I ever felt.”

Cas allowed himself a smug smile.

“Ah what you smiling at, not like your doing any of the work.”

“I was!” Cas objected. “You took over. You must be in charge…” he gasped as Dean let himself drop particularly hard on his cock ‘…of everything.”

“Control freak,” Dean said with a blissful smile, “is the word you’re looking for.”

“Yes. That’s it.”

“Ah yeah, you might want to make that selfish control freak, fuck, that feels good.”

“Please, I could lie here and watch you pleasuring yourself on my dick all day.”

Dean smirked down at him.

“All day, huh? We’ll see about that.”

He moved his hands to the angel’s chest and moved faster, pushing himself back hard on the Cas’ cock.

“Oh… oh god Dean.” Cas frowned. “I think I’m getting close. You ready?”

“Mmm hang on for me jussst a little longer I…ah yeah fuck, I… wait…”

Dean climbed off him and Cas groaned. Dean moved onto all fours and looked back at him.

“Do your worst.”

Cas quirked an eyebrow at him and moved over Dean. Dean grabbed hold of the wooden legs on the heavy table.

He groaned as Cas pushed into him all at once and started fucking him hard.

“Fuck,” Dean yelled, “oh fuck, yes, just like that ohhh holy fuck don’t stop…”

“Ah… ah fuck Dean… I’m gonna come… “

“Yeah, yeah, touch me, rough, come on…”

Dean yelped as Cas’s large hand wrapped round him cock, sending him reeling, coming hard. He cried out with Cas’s every thrust as he came inside him, dragging out his orgasm, sending jerks and judders through his body.

Cas collapsed on top on him. Dean’s sweaty hands and knees slipped on the wooden floor and he ended up face down on the wood with Cas on top of him.

Dean panted his breath back.

“You’re awfully heavy for an angel.”

Cas rolled off him and pushed Dean onto his back. He kissed him slow and lazy before pulling away and sitting up. Dean pulled himself up, a feat considering his limbs seemed to have turned to jelly, and put his back against Cas’s chest. Cas put an arm around his shoulder.

“Loving a Winchester,” Cas mused, possibly forgetting Dean could even hear him. “What a god awful idea.”

“Least you got the best one.” Dean winked at him. He reached up behind him and pulled his now luke warm beer coffee down of the table.

“Could you…?” he asked.

Cas gave him a condescending look.

“All the power I have… and you want a me cool your beer.”

Dean looked at him expectantly. Cas sighed and touched the side of the bottle. Ice snaked out from Cas’s fingers and spread around the bottle. 

Dean leant back against Cas and took a sip of the beer, sighing in appreciation.

“Ah, perfect. You’d make a great bar maid.”

Cas rolled his eyes.


End file.
